A wish
by inbid
Summary: Short introduction: the story takes place after S1 and just before S2. Somewhere in between. Something like missed episode. As my previous little story this one is also inspiered on Yennefer and Geralt story. Hope you will enjoy and I count on your feedback
1. Chapter 1

Sinbad pushed open the heavy old wooden door. Gave a quick look back to check if there is no one around. Then unsteadily get inside. Under the hood, his blue eyes were shining in the dark. The smell of dust and old parchments hovered in the air. Between several rows of shelves he noticed the pale light of torches. Sinbad came closer to the hooded character in long black coat.

"Maeve…We must go. Did you find it?" He whispered.

"Yes, I think I did" Maeve answered. She was holding a huge old book in her hands.

In the same moment they heard the steps. Someone was going their way, to the library. With a simple gesture of fingers Maeve extinguished the torches. She hid the book under her coat.

She could not see Sinbad but she felt his hand on her shoulder.

The door had opened. They took two steps back. Someone came in. They could hear the steps on cold, stone floor.  
Sinbad's second hand was already at his sword. In the darkness, the light of torch shone again. When the old man dressed in a red toge turned at them, Maeve whispered a spell, "Saaammmaarraaa…" and with one gesture of hand she made him sleep. Old man gently laid down on the floor.

Maeve and Sinbad looked at each other and started to run. Leaving the library they had to pass through the long hall. At the end of it, there were stairs down. The spiral staircase leaded them outside. They silently walked away from the temple. In the near forest their horses were waiting for them.

The night was very dark. Even moon was hidden by the grey clouds.

Maeve and Sinbad did not looked back.

When they were far enough from temple Sinbad asked,

"Can you now tell me what is all about?"

She just pointed at the book. "I need this…"

The old, dusty book. For such a small thing they did something what is tantamount to sacrilege.

Giving Maeve his hand Sinbad helped her mount a horse.

"Maeve, we have just stolen the book from Red Magicians library…?"

But he did not do this for this book. He did it for her. Sinbad trusts Maeve and wanted the same in common.

She knew she could not avoid the answer anymore.

"I hope their knowledge can help me to understand one thing…"

"What thing?"

"I heard there is a way to break the spell of another sorcerer, even the curse…"

After her words, picture became clear for Sinbad. She did not have to say anything else.

"You know, I will help you no matter what…?"

Maeve closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes, I know…"

Once upon a time he gave her his word. They both will not rest until their mission is complete.

Hidden under the mantle of the night they rode towards the harbor


	2. Chapter 2

" I think I don't need to say that I really don't like it, Little Brother"

Sinbad who was holding the tiller, only made face at Doubar. But somehow he felt that he had his rigths.

The sky was still cloudy, not only during the day but also at night. No stars, no navigation.

" We don't even know where exactly we are sailing…"

" Maeve knows! And I will follow her…." His voice trembled "… no matter where"

Doubar took a deep breath. He knew about the feeling that his brother had for the sorceress. He could not understand why Sinbad was so afraid to tell her. Actually he knew that both of them are still pretending. It was like a curse which did not allow them to say how much they care for each other.

"Land ho!"

"Go to her, I will pick the tiller" Doubar said and took over the tiller from his brother.

Sinbad hurriedly went to Maeve who was sitting in her cabin surrounded by tons of books. Including the one they had stolen recently.

The door was open so he did not knock. Even so, she quickly noticed him. Their eyes met.

Sinbad smiled " We are there…"

That was the news she had been waiting for. The optimism appeared on her face. But she did not say anything.

"Good book?" Sinbad pointed at the one they had stolen.

She awoke.

"Wow, yes… " Maeve took a deep breath, she knew it is a time that she has to tell him more about her idea.

"It is a book of Amos Var Yapsis – great sorcerer of red magic…"

Sinbad sat down next to her.

"… He is an expert on Gins…"

"Gins...?" Sinbad interrupted. He was shocked.

"Yes, don't tell me you never heard of them…?"

He winced. "Yes, I heard the stories, three wishes and so but..."

"Three wishes it is only a legend. Gin must follow his master for the whole life. They hate people for this and they are very mischievous and…"

"… and dangerous." Sinbad finished. His experience finished.

"Maeve why are you so interested in that?"

She looked deeply into his eyes "Only Gin is powerful enough to brake the curse"

They both know about who's curse she was talking. He promised to help her with that one. And he will not rest until they complete it.

They were silent for a moment. Then Sinbad grabbed her hand.

"So let's find one" They both smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know where we are!" Firouz pointed at the map walking with rest of the crew. "Skeligale – a small island of thousands lakes"

"I simply hope that beside the lakes they also have a fresh water" Doubar said, mostly to his brother but the captain was focused on Maeve.

" Amos Var Yapsis used to live here, on this island. Somewhere in the mountains. I will talk with people and try to find out something. Let's meet in the tavern later on."

Sinbad nodded, " Be careful"

"Aya Aya" Maeve smiled and walked away leaving them in the village's market. Sinbad was watching her when Doubar poked his arm. But he overtake his question, "I know, I know…fresh water!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I know where we are!" Firouz pointed at the map walking with rest of the crew. "Skeligale – a small island of thousands lakes"

"I simply hope that beside the lakes they also have a fresh water" Doubar said, mostly to his brother but the captain was focused on Maeve.

" Amos Var Yapsis used to live here, on this island. Somewhere in the mountains. I will talk with people and try to find out something. Let's meet in the tavern later on."

Sinbad nodded, " Be careful"

"Aya Aya" Maeve smiled and walked away leaving them in the village's market. Sinbad was watching her when Doubar poked his arm. But he overtake his question, "I know, I know…fresh water!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was a very hot and sunny day – that is why crew decided to take a table outside the tavern. They had already manage to collect all the supplies and even trade some of their goods. Filled boxes and barrels were lying near the table. Doubar seemed to be more relaxed thanks to that. Also thanks to the wine that young girl was serving them, listening Doubar's stories about crew's adventure. The girl was smiling but she seemed to be more interested in Sinbad than in his brother.

Captain however was still looking around, waiting for Maeve. Although he would never, ever admit it – he did not like not to have her near bay. Moreover he simply started to be worry.

"Little brother, why don't you try some wine?" But Sinbad only made face at his brother in the answer.

"There she is! Maeve is coming" Firouz yelled.

Indeed she was coming. Held Dermott on her arm and feeding him with some bread.

Sinbad felt the relief.

Maeve let Dermott go and putting of her glow she smiled at the crew and the girl "Hello". And then she exchanged meaningfully glances with Sinbad to walk away with him for a moment later.

"What did you find out?"

"As I said, Amos Var Yapsis used to live here. Not in the village but in the mountains. Some people still remember him. Once he flew out on the lake and no one ever him again after the storm."

"So he finished as a fish food…"

"Not necessary… I would like to check that…"

He knew she will say so – he was not even surprised.

"How?"

"We can check the lake. Maybe there is still the shipwreck…"

He could not refuse her and she knew that.

"There are a lot of fish men here, we will borrow the boat and go for a little trip tomorrow."

She grabbed his hand " I knew you help me, Sinbad"


	6. Chapter 6

Doubar and the rest of the crew was watching them walking.

"And that is the most sad adventure of my brother…" he sighed.

"The one which should the most beautiful is the saddest. They two love each other like no words on this world can describe. The powerful magic it is… But even more powerful one is keeping them in the state that non of them will admit the feelings. Terrible curse…"


	7. Chapter 7

Even though it was still very early morning, it was already very hot. Really hot. Maeve and Sinbad placed themselves into the borrowed fish boat. Sinbad took place on the side of the rower. She sat down opposite. Dermott sat down next to her.

"How are we going to find out where the wrack is?" Sinbad asked starting to row.

"I will cast the spell and try to feel if there is anything on the bottom…" she was trying to concentrate what was not easy when Sinbad started to taking of his shirt. The weather was not best for such trip. Especially for the rower.

She held out her hands, closed her eyes and started to whisper some spells. After a while she fell into a trance.  
Sinbad hated when she was doing such things but somehow after over the year he used to it.

"Go to the west…" she said.  
Captain carried out the order.

The temperature was raising along with the sun. They have been already far enough not to see the coast anymore. The countryside was beautiful. Sunlit lake surrounded by rocky mountains. A tiredness began to assail Sinbad. The sweat completely covered his body.

"Stop!" She broke out from the trance. "It is here - under our boat"

Sinbad stopped "Are you sure?"

"Yes. But I don't feel the wrack. I can feel a portal"

"A portal?"

"Yes, like the one in Dim-Dim's garden you know… we must check the water…"

She said "we" but Sinbad exactly knew what she meant.

"What we are looking for?"

"I am not sure…something…"

Sinbad started to taking of his boots and also started to wondering why he had agreed on this trip.

"Maeve…."

"I will guide you.. you will know…"

He was not even trying to understand what she just said. He jumped. The water was very nice. Especially after half an hour of rowing. He took a deep breath and dived.  
The water was clear enough to see the bottom. Sinbad looked around hoping we notice that 'something' he was looking for. Suddenly he heard Maeve's voice.

"See that rock?"

He saw, indeed. But how she…? It did not matter. He could not keep the breath much longer.

"There is something there, take it and come back to me."

Sinbad quickly followed her words. Quickly getting back to the boat. She helped him to get out from water. When he calmed the breath, he shown her the "thing" he brought.

It was a some kind of necklace.

"Any idea…?"

"Not yet…" Maeve and Dermott was watching the necklace. She was trying to find out its mystery.

It took her a while before saying something. In the meantime Sinbad already had chance to dress himself up.

"I think we can use it as a portal… it will take us to the magician perhaps…"

As they were already here Sinbad was not even thing about turning back. As much as he did not understand anything he was ready to follow whatever Maeve suggested.

"Take my hand"

She also took Dermott closer. And started to whisper again.

Sinbad felt the sudden wind and in a moment later necklace took the three of them from the boat to the meadow high in the mountains


	8. Chapter 8

"There…"

Maeve pointed at the shipwrack placed at the rocks of the mountain.

"How it is possible?"

Sinbad could not believe in what he just saw.

"I guess it is Gin's work." They started walking closer to the wrack.

"I read they are very mischievous. Amos Var Yapsis could ask him to take them away from the lake when storm started – wherever it can be. And he did it – literally. Ship wrecked on the rocks"

He started to be worry. It was getting more serious. The remains of what left from Amos' boat were everywhere.

"What we are looking for? For a lamp"

Maeve smiled "Lamp is just a fairy tale. We are looking rather for some amulet…" She took of the book from her bag "…like this one"

Engraving in the old book presented round object with strange symbols.

"Let's split up"

Sinbad went closer to the wrack. On the main deck he found the body of magician. He was about to call Maeve but he decided to spare her of this view. He searched the corpse and found in its hand something they probably were looking for. Grabbing it captain covered the body with what had used to be the sail.

"Maeve, I found it!" ran to her.

She gently took the amulet from him "Yes, I think this is it"

Their eyes met for a moment. They did it.

"Move back, I will try to recall Gin…"

He did not like the idea but Maeve left him no choice.

"He is not gonna like it, you must watch my back"

Grabbing the sword he took two steps back watching her casting the spells.

" Ceamm d'jiin, vryf caiste aem gyhar"

The amulet started to dance on the air. There was coming out a lot of smoke. And among the smoke some face could be seen. The face was talking in some unknown language. But Maeve seemed to understand him. She was still using her magic like not let him escape.

"Grrrrr…"

"You master is dead! And I don't have enough power to control you! We can fight like this forever or you will do something for us and I will release you!"

Sinbad could see she was losing a lot her power to keep the Gin. Her raised up hands seemed to get weaken. The face said something again. "Grrrrrr…"

"Can you see the course imposed on us?!" She asked him, trying to point and Dermott.

Gin only nodded. "Grrrrr…"

"Take it from us and I will let you go!"

Gin started to scream something. Some red light flashed. Maeve could not keep him any longer. She fall down. In the very last moment before she hit the ground Sinbad grabbed her.

Gin disappeared along with the amulet.

Based on his knee Sinbad was holding Maeve in his arms. Her eyes were looking for Dermott.


	9. Chapter 9

Maeve's eyes found Dermott and she lost the hope. He looked the same. Gin did cheat on her. However she was even too weak to be disappointed. She hardly could stand on her own.

"Are you ok? Maybe we should sit for a while?"

Sinbad's voice asked. She heard him for so many times hover this time he sounds somehow different. Their eyes met. As much as he looked the same as always, he looked different this time. Looking into his eyes was different.

"I am fine. But we can sit"

He gently helped her to move a little bit and they sat down on the grass. Not that she needed the help as she had just said. But his touch was different too.  
Maeve fixed her gaze on the lake, so did Sinbad. Like they were scared to let their eyes meet again.

Sinbad was not able to name the feeling but felt somehow strange after what just had happened. Within a moment he cared more for her than even before.  
Could not stand in this silence anymore, gently touching her hand he asked,  
"Feeling any better?"

"Told you, I fine."

Normally he would play the same game as she did but some unknown force pushed him to behave totally different way.

"Maeve, you don't need to pretend – play stronger than you are." Grabbing her hand even stronger.  
That surprised her. She turned her head and let their eyes to meet again. She gave vent to all the emotions and simply started to cry. It was like someone would have took off some burden from her. Letting pull herself into Sinbad's embrace her head rested at his shoulder.

"It is ok…" He tried to comfort her. Wanted to make her feel safe.

"That creature cheat on me…" She sobbed "… I hoped something will change…"

Deep inside they both felt that something did change.

"Maybe it did change…" he whispered.

He was not sure how to name the feeling and what had caused it but he was not able to pretend anymore.

He kissed her. Pulled her into big, long kiss, in the same time turning into this all his love to her. That love, that so long hidden one.

"I love you…" he whispered

Maeve was not able to describe her feelings. It was not even a surprise. It was like everything at once. But at the same time it mostly felt like harmony and happiness. Everything as it should be.

"I love you, too…"

They pulled into a kiss once again. Letting show all their feelings to each other.

They spent many minutes this way. Confessing their real feelings to each other. Sinbad repeated his promises to her that he will not rest until he help her defeat Rumina.

On their way back by the lake in the boat, they both tried to make up their minds.

"This was strange…" Sinbad started "The kiss – it was like …" he could not name it "…like doing it for the first time…"

Maeve smiled "When you say 'I love you' once, kiss never taste the same…"

Do you know what wish Gin fulfill?


End file.
